


Pop a Level Cap in Her Ass

by oofoe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Canine Penis, Cum Inflation, F/M, Fantasy, Gaming, Half-orc, Interspecies Sex, MMORPGs, Mind Break, Monster sex, Paralysis, Rape, Size Difference, Size Kink, Virtual Reality, epic gamer moment, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofoe/pseuds/oofoe
Summary: In which a leet gamergrrl plays her favorite hyper-immersive VRMMORPG, only to find that she's severely unprepared for the boss at the end of the dungeon. That is to say, unprepared for its sickeningly huge monster cock.  Commissioned by my pal VanishingFlower of his OC, Cleo.





	Pop a Level Cap in Her Ass

It was supposed to be a simple dungeon crawl. Get in, get some EXP, a bit of gold for supplies, maybe some loot, then get out. Cleo wasn’t an amateur, she was a seasoned, high level,  _ respected  _ player. So she sat down that day, put on her VR headset, and expected to take her big fuckin axe to some low level mobs and have an easy go of it.

“God, this is such bullshit,” she groaned, looking at her health bar blinking red, nearly empty, as the massive beast approached her.

Some new sub-boss, she figured, one she’d never seen before, appeared from the depths of the cave and attacked her. It was big, standing at least twice her height when it was slouching, and looked like a cross between a dragon and a lion, with powerful, tree-trunk like legs that it walked upon upright. It didn’t wield any weapons or wear any armor, and yet it was able to take every hit she threw at it like she was a noob!

Cleo began rummaging through her inventory. “I should probably heal up…” she muttered, pulling out a health potion. “Lemme just…” The beast didn’t give her the chance, swatting the drink out of her hand with a strike of its tail so fast that she didn’t even see it move.

“...ah?” 

The beast bore down on her, looking larger than life as it slowly loomed closer and closer.

“N-now, come on,” she chuckled, quickly trying to pull out an item that’d allow her to teleport out of the dungeon, “let’s just… let’s be reasonable about this…”

Before she could escape, the beast fired some sort of energy beam from its eyes, hitting her square in the chest and causing every muscle in her body to seize up at once.

“W-what the--?!”

She glanced down, taking a look at her health bar once more. Blinking above it in yellow text was the word  **PARALYZED** , eliciting a frustrated grumble of “ _ Fuck! _ ” from the beautiful half-orcess.

So there she was, completely unable to move as a massive, vile beast prepared to end her life. Well, her life in-game, anyway. She’d lose so much gold, so many items! She would give _anything_ to not have the beast kill her character, hell, she’d even suck its dick if it wanted! And lo, as if it could read minds, the beast’s massive, demonic cock flopped out from between its legs, hitting the stone cavern floor with a loud, wet, _threatening_ **FWMP.**

“O-oh,” Cleo choked out, sweating at the sight of the enormous meat that was before her, “I didn’t kn-know they’d programmed  _ that _ into the game… I really should read the patch notes more often…” She gulped, the reality of the situation setting in. That thing’s dick was… it must have been the length of her entire torso, and then some. It was long, as thick as anything she’d ever seen and veiny as hell, dotted every couple of centimeters with large, rigid bumps of flesh. The head looked something like a combination of a dog’s pointed tip and a horse’s flare, and was already dripping precum that looked thicker than a normal person’s full load. To top it off, the thing was  _ visibly _ steaming, as if it was so eager to violate her that it was generating heat… though, judging by the pungent  _ musk _ she was wincing at, it may not have been ‘steam’ at all.

“J-just, gotta…” She groaned and struggled against her body’s immobility, trying to access her inventory for a Paralyze Heal. “...get… it…” 

The beast picked her up in one of its rough, massive hands, using the other to grip its cock. Before she could protest, it gave her a hard  _ smack _ to the stomach with its manhood. She let out a loud grunt of pain as the thing’s boiling fuckstick made contact with her well-defined abs, the impact taking the wind right out of her. The blow made her drop her massive, high-level war axe, allowing the mighty weapon to clank helplessly to the floor beside them.

To think, a mighty warrior like her, literally knocked off her feet by an enormous demonic dong. Before she could even  _ attempt _ to get back on her feet, it was upon her. Her vocal chords finally succumbed to the beast’s paralysis, rendering her character unable to so much as  _ scream _ in protest of the punishment to come.

The game’s technology was really, truly next level. Not only did it have a next gen graphics and physics engine, the VR was so advanced that it allowed you to  _ feel _ every sensation your character does. Not pain, of course-- that’d lead to lawsuits-- but everything from the feel of the breeze on your cheek, to the scent and taste of a delicious, fresh baked apple pie, to the feeling of an enormous boss monster’s bitchbreaker violating your womanhood and reducing your uterus to a finely fucked mush.

And due to the paralysis, the only thing that young Cleo could do was mutter a swear under her breathe IRL as she was forced to watch the abominable pillar of bestial fuckmeat force itself against the entrance of her cunt.

The first thing she felt was the absolute tip of the head, which was alone three times thicker than any cock she’d ever taken, split her pussy lips with an agonizing slowness. Second was the monster’s precum, now being poured directly into her lady parts. It felt like somebody was shooting gelatin out of a traffic cone right into her snatch. She already knew how in over her head she was, and she wasn’t even technically being penetrated yet. She, once more IRL, let out a pitiful, terrified squeal as the beast broke her character’s virtual virginity (virtuinity?) without an ounce of warning, ceremony or sympathy. Against her will, a stream of pussy juice stained her bed as a character in a video game brought her to orgasm just by sticking his cock in. She could barely bring herself to look down at her lower half. When she did, she was met with the sight of her character’s stomach being distended by a cock as thick as a telephone pole, and she was feeling every inch of it in her real body. Her avatar’s pussy had been ruined in a single stroke by this horrid thing, whose inhuman face was now inches above hers. And then things got even worse.

Then, it started humping.

She let out lewd, defeated roars of pleasure that filled her house as she watched the snarling, muscular brute go to town on her, rutting her like she was a bitch and heat and treating her with as much care as one would treat a sock they’re jerking off into. She felt like  _ both _ of those things, honestly, as the beast’s pheromones brought her rational thinking abilities to zero and her arousal levels to maximum, and his beautiful, piping hot sausage stretched her out like a cheap condom.

It wasn’t long before she dropped the controller and started fingering herself through her pants, sitting back to watch (and feel) the show.

He was holding her now, standing up, a single hand the size of her entire body wrapping around her waist. He wasn’t humping anymore so much as he was jerking himself off, and she just happened to be in between his calloused, clawed hand and his legendary cock.

Her character’s mouth hung open, tongue out, as her  **PARALYZED** status was replaced with  **BREEDCRAZY** . She didn’t recognize it, so it must have been added in the last patch. Not that she cared-- she was really enjoying herself by now.

The beast, seeing his prey had left her guard down, moved in, planting his mouth on hers in a savage, passionate kiss. Cleo found herself cumming again as she tasted the monster’s breathe in her mouth, staining her bedsheets even further. She then experienced firsthand the sensation of the monster tonguefucking her throat, as he began to push his long tongue, shaped like a snake’s tongue but as thick as an elephant’s trunk, past her uvula and into her foodpipe.

All the while, as the two lovers were kissing like it was their wedding night, his organ was giving her a pleasure she was sure she’d never be able to replicate with a man in real life. Hell, she felt like not even an  _ elephant’s _ cock would be able to top the one ruining her right now. It was so thick that she was basically forced into doing a split on his crotch, so long that it had forced itself into her uterus and was now visibly bulging just below her breasts, and so bumpy that every time he started pulling it out her cunt  _ snagged _ on one of the ridges, and then another, and so on, about a hundred times per stroke.

All that plus the feeling of his enormous balls, each the size of a paladin’s shield, swung like wrecking balls between his thighs, occasionally hitting her ass so hard she felt like she’d been given a spanking by a giant. It was the best sex of her life, and it wasn’t even real.

And so, he stood there, cuntpunching Cleo with his polygonal pussybuster for a good half hour or so. Occasionally, another player or mob would come by, show either disgust or  _ intense _ arousal at the situation, and run off, knowing better than to challenge a boss like that in single combat. Most players had taken screenshots though, and they were already circulating around the internet.

Cleo didn’t care though, as she was now shoving her controller halfway up her ass in real life while simultaneously going knuckles deep in her pussy with every finger on her right hand except her thumb. She’d lost count of how many times she’d came, but it had to at least be fifteen. All that, and she hadn’t even made her ‘enemy’ cum  _ once. _

Until now, at least.

He roared hard as he felt his balls tightening, and placed his free hand over Cleo’s face. With one last push of her downwards onto his cock, he began unloading entire barrels of powerful jizz into her defiled womanhood. The boundaries of the game’s rendering abilities were test nearly as much as the boundaries of her womb as more fluid than the human body was ever meant to hold was pumped into her pussy, much of the thick, hot, stinking reproductive gunk overflowing either out of her uterus and then out of her cunt entirely, or directly down her fallopian tubes and into her ovaries. She was practically knocked unconscious by the sensation of being overfilled by monster cum being transmitted directly into her brain by the VR headset, the sheer _pleasure_ of it too much for her mind to handle.

Eventually though, it ended. It took almost as long as the entire fuck session leading up to it, but the monster did finally run out of semen, having ballooned Cleo’s once fit, tight stomach to a size large enough that one could smuggle a cave troll in it, if it wasn’t packed tight with an ocean of cum containing trillions of his virile swimmers. After a brief respite, the beast drew her off of his dick without a second thought, tossing her limp, sweaty, broken body against the cave wall like a piece of trash. Not only was this monster a rapist, he was a litterer too!

After another five minutes of sitting silent in a dazed, still-masturbating stupor, Cleo blinked back into awareness. “W-wha? What...” She looked down, to see gallons of her mate’s briny, off-color spunk pouring out of her still gaping cunt. If she could see inside, she’d find that even her cervix was gaping, completely unable to stem the flow of genetic material spewing from her groin.

The second thing she noticed, after taking a minute or so to lick up and snort monster cum off the floor, and another minute to try and inhale as much of his lingering musk as possible, was that she was still alive. Or rather, her character was. That whole fuckfest, despite how brutal and cartoonish it was, didn’t take a single point of HP from her. In fact… she seemed to have _ gained _ EXP from the sordid affair, more than she’d have gotten if she completed and entire dungeon by herself!

Once the realization set in, she bit her lip. If fucking monsters was more lucrative than fighting them, and took  _ much _ less effort… wouldn’t it be in her best interest, as an elite gamer, to take advantage of that little loophole?


End file.
